Dark Dreams
by MelodiousNightmare
Summary: A series of terrifying nightmares causes Italy to think he's going crazy. One by one they all fall down, and he knows when it's gonna happen. What will you do to help? ItalyxReader


"There you are!" Arthur Kirkland yelled, coming up behind Alfred Jones. The American was sitting at a bar in the MGM[1] casino in Las Vegas. "Alfred, I lost you back at Caesar's Palace![2]"

"Oh, hey! yeah, I got SO in the zone! I won money off those machines! Cool, huh?" Alfred beamed. He pulled out his wallet to show his British friend about 400 dollars. "Guess what I'm gonna do with it?" he added.

"Buy 400 hamburgers off the dollar menu at McDonald's?" the brit asked. Alfred shook his head with a laugh.

"Nope! I'm gonna drink until I can't breathe![3]" The American yell. "Now C'mon, I'll buy you a drink."

Alfred turned back to the bar and called the bartender over. Before he could even get to the two blondes, Arthur pulled his friend away.

"I don't want a damn drink, now come on! We have to get back to the hotel!" Arthur walked away as Alfred grabbed his beer bottle. The "hero" ran up to the brit and they walked to the hotel.

The two walked down the strip to Caesar's Palace. About half-way down the street, Arthur noticed something a bit different about what was around him. He looked up just as a large neon sign broke free and came rushing towards him.

"Bro, look out!" Alfred yelled along with the crowd of people. He ran to Arthur and pushed him out of the way, being taken out by the sign himself.[4]

Arthur quickly got up and ran in the midle of the crowd. He saw Alfred's body, and about 7 feet away, his head. Arthur sunk to his knees and cried in loss of his favorite brother.

~*Italy's P.O.V.*~

I shot up in bed quickly, grabbing my chest. My dream had just terrified me. Poor Arthur.

When tears started flowing down my cheeks, I jumped out of bed and grabbed my cell phone. I dialed Ludwig's number and pressed the phone to my ear. After ringing for a while, he answered.

"Hallo?" He said.

"Ludwig!Ludwig!IhadaterribledreamthatArthur andAlfredwereinLasVegasandAl fredgothitwithasignanddied!" I yelled. To me, that sounded normal. But I new Ludwig just heard a string of words.

"I don't care, Feliciano," he told me. I looked down at my feet.

"Well, um, I just wanted to know that you were okay," I said, putting on a smile, forgeting Ludwig couldn't see me.

"Feliciano... I'm fine, as you can tell. Now go back to sleep," Ludwig said.

"O-okay, buonanotte."

"Guten Nacht."[4]

We hung up the phone and I quickly dialed [Name]'s number. It only rang twice until I heard, "Hello?"

"[Name]?" I asked.

"Oh, hey, Feli. How's it goin'?" She asked me.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream," I said, sitting on my bed. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Just watching 'Final Destination.' What was your dream about?" [Name] asked.

"Alfred died," I mumbled.

"Feli! That's terrible! Why on EARTH would your adorable little head dream up that terror!" [Name] yelled.

"I don't know why!" I screamed, tears coming to my eyes.

"Well, Feli, I have to go to sleep. I'll see you later tonight. Bye," [Name] said before hanging up the phone. I put my phone down on the bed side table and lay back down in my bed, trying to sleep.

Later that night, [Name] and Ludwig came over for dinner. I made past for them and we all sat around the TV.

"Oh, Feli, can I put the news on?" [Name] asked, reaching for the remote. I nodded, and she flipped on the news.

"At about 1:30 this morning, tragedy stuck as a man was decapitated by a swinging neon sign in Las Vegas," The reporter on the TV said. I stopped eating and paid full attention to the screen, as did Ludwig and [Name].

"The man was alledgedly saving his friend from being hit by the sign, only to be taken out in the process."

"Oh, my god," [Name] said quietly.

"Here is the latest picture of the victim," a picture of Alfred appeared on the screen and the three of us gasped.

"Fel! How did Al die in your dream last night!?" [Name] yelled.

"He was... was... hit with a sign... in Las Vegas..." I said quietly. Luwig hadn't spoken the whole time, possibly from shock.


End file.
